


Drarry~the                  beginning

by Spiraling_trina



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Post War, Regret, Voldemort is dead, mentions of hinny, questioning Harry Potter, returning wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling_trina/pseuds/Spiraling_trina
Summary: Behold the birth of Drarry“Oh well how is it going with the weaselette?” He akwardky asked. “ah we’ve been split for months now, apparently it wasn’t normal for me to love my girlfriend like I would love a little sister.” Harry answered equally as akward.





	Drarry~the                  beginning

Standing there, glowing under the soft light of a lone street lamp, was none other than former death eater Draco Malfoy. Though he was expecting the meeting, Harry was surprised and nervous. He had expected Draco to be with others, afraid of being alone with Harry. The trials were to be next week, to see if Draco would go to Azkaban or not. Harry had owled Draco though, after the war, to set up a time when Harry could return his wand. When Draco noticed Harry’s footsteps he turned on the spot to come face to face with potter for the first time after the war. If Harry was surprised by him being alone, the current state of shock he was in couldn’t even be compared to what he felt now. It’s as if Harry was reliving the moment him and Ron ran into the barrier between platforms nine and ten and it hadn’t let them through. The dim light had made it almost to dark to tell, but when he turned around Harry was in awe as the previously blonde slicked back hair was loosely flowing in a light blue shade perfectly framing the pointed face. Yet making Harry’s jaw drop even more was the markings on Draco’s forearm.  
Where there used to be just the dark mark was now barely recognisable, certainly not to anyone who knew what it meant. Draco’s arm was wrapped with tattoos of colourful vines and flowers, weaving through the skull of the dark mark and turning it into something almost beautiful. To add to Harry’s already growing blush and embarrassment, he had just noticed how toned and lean he looked wearing a muggle band teeshirt and ripped jeans. Of course to Harry’s horror the man also had chosen to were burgundy doc martens. “Holy shit I’m gay” Harry thought. “Excuse me?” Wondered Draco. “what-oh er nothing just have a cold” Harry mumbles as he realised his confession may not have been as quiet as it seemed. “Whatever you say” shrugged Draco. The man seemed uncomfortable but calm as he looked down and twisted his fingers. “Um- I just wanted to apologize pot-“ Draco started. “It’s Harry, call me Harry.” The other man stated. “Ok, Harry,” Draco thought the name would sound more akward coming out of his mouth, yet he was surprised by the way it smoothly rolled off his tongue. “Um- like I said I want to say I’m sorry, for everything. Wait no-um I mean, I’m sorry I was a er bitch to you in hogwarts.  
I know it’s not really an excuse but I actually took your friend rejection pretty hard. I just really wanted to be friends with you, as I had grown up being told about how amazing you were,  
The boy who lived, as my friend, that’s all I could look forward to for years, yet when you turned me down without even giving me a chance I kind of took it upon myself to make sure you weren’t happy. And I’m also sorry I got Hagrids dragon sent away, and I’m sorry I left you alone when we were in the forbidden forest. And I’m also sorry I got that hippogriff killed, and that I made fun of you about the dementors. And I’m sorry I made the potter stinks badges, and for helping umbridge bust your group. But most of all I’m sorry I was on the wrong side of the war.” At this point draco had tears in his eyes and it took all Harry’s self control to not go hug him. “I’m sorry I poisoned the mead that almost killed Ron,  
And I’m sorry for cursing madame rosemerta. And I’m sorry for what happened to Katy. And I’m so sorry I let the death eaters into the castle the night I tried to kill dumbledore.  
I’m also  
Sorry about that, that was all my fault. And I’m also sorry for the room of requirement, and thank you for saving my life. And I’m sorry I broke your nose too. Ok I think that’s it for now,  
So ya. Also I wanted you to know that I apogised to granger, Longbottom, and the weasleys.” A sobbing Draco practically whispered into the night. “It’s ok” was all Harry could say, but he meant it. “Wh-what?” Draco finally looked up at Harry with tear stained cheeks but a new confused and shocked expression was visible on his face. “ I said it’s ok.” Harry repeated, though he was sure draco had heard him clearly. “ but-but why? Why would you say that, you’re not ment to say that?” Draco questioned. “Well I forgive you if you like it or not, ok? everyone deserves a second chance because people change. Looks like you have, and to be honest I never thought of you as an evil person draco. I know you knew it was us, but you didn’t tell them. You saved our lives and without you directly lying to your family you gave us a chance to sto Voldemort. So I thank you and I want you to know that if you were an evil person, you wouldn’t have lied like that for us.” Harry concluded as he steps closer to draco. “ your a good person Draco, you were thrown into impossible situations that many people would have crumbled under, its not your fault.” Draco,  
Still looking stunned, spoke still with uncertainty. “I don’t understand, I’m a death eater I let innocent people die, and I did nothing!” Exclaimed Draco, yelling now. Grabbing Draco’s outstretched arm, Harry said “Like i said, people change, look at this Draco, you never would’ve done this if you don’t feel true regret about your past” when they both looked up from the markings on Draco’s forearm, they locked eyes for a moment before Harry started looking down and stuttering. “ uhh I wanted to apologize too. For cursing you in the bathroom. I know it’s no excuse but I swear I didn’t know what that spell did and I never would’ve used it on you if I knew that it would hurt you like that.” “Oh Ya that, well don’t worry about it Harry, people change.” Draco answered smiling slightly.  
Harry took this as a great achievement and started to continue on a happier note, “ how’s it going with pansy?” Asked Harry smirking slightly. Draco has forgotten Harry was the most oblivious person on earth so he gently answered, “ ya we were never a thing” unexpectenty, it appeared Harry almost snapped his neck with the amount of force it took to move his head that fast to stare right at Draco. “What?!” Harry said, the word coming out louder and more surprised then he wanted. “ uh ya I only took her to the ball, because well uh you see pansy is into girls, and er I’m uh gay.” Draco said quietly not quite meeting Harry’s gaze. “And yuh have been since 4th year??” A stunned Harry asked. “ actually no, I’ve known since I was eleven, but you see uh the LGBTQ’s aren’t very accepted in the Wizarding world and especially in my family,  
Because everyone depends on me to make a Malfoy heir, and keep the pure blood line strong. But obviously that can’t or might I say won’t happen so I’ve never come out To any of my family until recently.” Harry was shocked still. He had just recently been dwelling on the fact that maybe his sexuality was why he and Ginny hadn’t worked out. The couple had split earlier that year after Harry realised he still loved her like a little sister. “ I’m sorry” Harry told draco, and from the look in the mans face, Draco was not used to hearing those words. “ wait your not homophobic?” The words flew out of Draco’s mouth before he could think that maybe his assumption was way off. “What, no! Why would you think that??” Harry shot back, feeling a bit offended that Draco assumed that. “ sorry it just kinda always seemed that you would be against people like me, because everyone knows your straight as hell and all your friends are too.” Draco sputtered.  
This made Harry laugh as he started explaining, “well your wrong on that one, Ginny is bi, Luna is lesbian, Dean and Seamus are gay for each other, and my godfather was gay as well,  
And being totally honest I might not be as straight as I thought I was, but I’m still figuring that out.” Draco looked as if someone had removed his brain. After a few times of Draco’s mouth opening the closing without a word coming out hehe pulls himself together, kind of. “Oh well how is it going with the weaselette?” He akwardky asked. “ ah we’ve been split for months now, apparently it wasn’t normal for me to love my girlfriend like I would love a little sister.” Harry answered equally as akward. Draco, looking electrified, had laughed at this comment.  
“ yes Harry it is actually very wrong to love your girlfriend like that!” He said giggling. Wait, hold up. Woah, though Harry. Draco just giggled. Draco Malfoy. Harry never thought he would live to see the day Draco Malfoy giggled, much less to be the one to make him giggle! Harry completely giddy would not let this pass unannounced. “Fuck draco did you just giggle??!” Harry teased grinning.  
Catching Draco off guard, all Draco had For an answer was, “ uhhhhh, nooo” he lied horribly. “You liar I heard you!” Harry remarked. As there bickering continued Harry checked the time Only to see that it was almost midnight and they had met at ten. “Shit draco I met to give you your wand and now I’m up past my bedtime.” Harry jokingly accused. “I’m dreadfully sorry mr. Potter, you can blame me when people ask why your grumpy tomorrow morning.” Draco answered smiling. “Anyways, here,” Harry said reaching into his cloak to wrap his fingers around Draco’s wand. Handing it to him, their fingers ligering, the finally both hands dropping to sides, Harry started stuttering again, “ uh draco, you know er if you want, we could uh maybe meet up again sometime to er get to know each other uh or um whatever?” Draco swore he heard his heart pumping as he asked, “is Harry Potter asking me out?” “Um ya I think he is trying to at least.” Harry shyly said.  
“I would love to Harry”, Draco answered as calmly as he could. “Wait, really?” A nervous and stunned Harry asked. “Yes Harry I would love to go on a date with you sometime, just owl me, ok?” Draco stateted with confidence. “Ok” Harry breathed before draco was closing the distance between the two young men. When they kissed both of them knew they were gonners for each other, and both of them were happy with that.


End file.
